Last Resorts
by JorriexLover
Summary: John Cena's entrepreneur father has just cut him off. Forced to go into the real world, he must prove that he's responsible enough to carry a multimillion dollar corporation. When he finds Torrie Wilson, whose boyfriend has left her homeless, he thinks he's got his dilemma figured out. But he's dead wrong...John/Torrie, Randy/Stacy, Jeff/Maria.
1. In a Bind Times Two

**Okay, so I know that I should work on WWE High, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I was just dying for a Jorrie-Rancy story. There will be Jeria, too, though, and maybe some more. Actually, it's mostly Jorrie. Please tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

"James, North Boulevard, please."

"Sure thing, Mr. Cena." "Aight, thanks. Could you turn the radio up, please?"

"Yes, sir."

Eminem's "Space Bound" began to swirl throughout the large sports car. The young man began to nod his head to the music.

Suddenly, his Android vibrated.

"Yo, James," the young man said.

"Yes?" his exasperated driver asked.

"Could you turn the volume down?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks," he replied, pressing talk on his phone. "Yo," he said into it.

There was a sigh on the other end. "John, it's your father."

"Whassup, Dad?" he asked, grinning.

"I've called to make sure you're on your way. You are, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," John replied, looking out the window of the car. He stared at the beautiful sight that Los Angeles, California offered.

"Good," John Cena Sr. replied, "your brothers are coming, too."

John sucked in a breath. "Aight. Well, I'll see you then, Dad."

"Bye, son."

John pressed End on his phone. "Yo, James, radio?"

James nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hey, this is Billy-"

A blond girl sighed with relief. "Hey, Billy, I was just calling to tell you that-"

"Too bad I'm not able to answer the phone at the moment. If this is Torrie, I left, all right? I'm gone. Don't call any more."

"Fucking bastard!"

A pretty blond girl wrapped her arms around herself and walked back to her apartment. She ran her fingers along the lettering of her eviction notice, still unable to believe it. Her so-called boyfriend (well, ex-boyfriend) had left her, money-less, job-less, and now, homeless. She had nowhere to go and he obviously didn't give a shit.

Torrie sighed and sat down on the sidewalk. Perhaps she could hitchhike back to Boise.

Well, she had nothing left to lose.

* * *

John Cena Jr. pushed the doors to his father's office open, seeing that he was the fifth of his brothers to enter the office. His brothers sat around a circular table, with his father in the middle, hands folded.

Steve, Dan, Matt, and Sean Cena all stared as John took the final chair beside Sean, his youngest brother. "Whassup, y'all?" he asked them.

Steve rolled his eyes. Dan looked down. Matt coughed. His father cleared his throat. Only Sean greeted him with a nice reply.

"Oh, you know," he smiled, "getting called here all randomly."

John chuckled.

The Cena patriarch cleared his throat once more. "All right, boys, I'm assuming you're all wanting to know what's going on, so I'll cut to the chase."

The boys glanced up at their father. What could he be saying?

"We all know that I'm much older. There's no reason to hide it, we might as well just face it. The fact is," John Sr. paused, "I'm retiring."

A few gasps were heard around the room. Cena Enterprises had been their father's business for years and years and now...he was just done?

"Which means, I can either sell the business...or appoint one of you. Now, Steve, I know you can't."

Steve nodded.

"And I doubt that Dan and Matt want it."

The two brothers nodded. As they were both members of the LAPD, they were reluctant to leave their jobs.

"And Sean, you're still in college."

Sean nodded.

The youngest Cena brother attended UCLA as a business major.

"Which means," John Sr. shifted his gaze to his son with his namesake, "that leaves you, John."

John's eyebrows raised. "Whoa, whoa, Daddy. I don't know about that. I can barely keep a steady job. Regardless of that."

His father nodded. "I know that. But do you realize that this is a multimillion dollar corporation. And if you don't take over the company, all of this spending that you do, God knows on what, will be absolutely gone. I'm not going to be taking care of you all anymore. You're all adults now."

John sighed. "I don't know much about businesses, Pops...but I'll give it a try."

His father chortled. "Son, it's not that easy. Even more than Sean," he paused, looking at his youngest son, "who just happens to be a professional stoner, you're my most irresponsible son."

John frowned. "I thought that DUI was settled."

His dad nodded. "It is. And the DWI. And everything else. Son, you've got to prove to me that you can handle this. You've _got _to show that you're responsible. And if you don't, well, the company, your inheritance, it's gone."

John's jaw dropped. "But Dad-"

"No buts," his father interjected, "if you remember, when all of those things happened, I made you promise to deal with any consequences I gave you. And here they are."

"But that was years ago!" John protested.

John Sr. nodded. "I know that, John."

John rolled his eyes. "This fucking sucks," he murmured.

"What was that?" his father asked.

John stood up and shoved his chair underneath the table. Walking to the door, he put his hand on the knob. But before he left, he said, "Nothing, Dad. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

_I guess I could call Maria._

Torrie dialed her best friend's number, hoping that she'd pick up. She only needed a place to stay for a while, maybe a week or less. Really, that's all she'd want to stay, anyway. This was because Maria's apartment was incredibly small. Her husband, Jeff, was an aspiring artist, and their source of income was slim.

"Hey, you've reached Maria. I can't come to the phone right now and it's probably because I'm with my _amazing _husband, Jeffrey Nero Hardy! Leave me a message!"

"Ugh!" Torrie exclaimed, sitting back down on the sidewalk. She buried her face in her knees.

It was the month of December and it was bitterly cold for LA. _Just my luck_, Torrie thought to herself. Everything she owned had been packed up and taken by her ex-boyfriend, even her clothes. It still boggled her mind as to why he'd want her clothing. It was going to be night soon, and Torrie had nowhere to go.

_The next rich bitch who falls in a puddle and ruins their new Gucci shoes and cries about it to me, I'm gonna bludgeon to death with that stick over there. _

* * *

John looked around for his car. He spotted it in the crowd, the dark blue color striking. Weird that James hadn't drove to the door to pick him up. He sprinted over to the sports car. All he wanted to do was get home and drink a beer. No matter how high class he was, he still couldn't pass up a good Coors Lite every now and again. Well, more than that.

The first thing he noticed about his car was that there was a piece of paper hooked under the windshield. _John, your dad just called and said that he no longer needed me to drive you around any more. The keys are in the glove compartment. _

"Fuck!" John exclaimed.

What the hell was wrong with his father? Why had he chosen now to start actually caring about his son's life? "Fuck it," John said, getting into the drivers' side. He reached over to the glove compartment and yanked out the key. He put it into the ignition, turned it, and gunned the car in reverse - all the way to the street, where he sped off without looking back.

* * *

**Yes, it's short. But oh my goodness, I love it already! This story is gonna be wonderful. It does, however, feature a different version of John Cena. He's going to be an arrogant rich guy in this. And yes, I know that Torrie's ex-husband's name is Peter Gruner, but I'm using strictly their ring names in this story. So, her ex's name is Billy Kidman! So, tell me what you think. Randy and Stacy and a few more characters will be introduced later, but this is mostly Jorrie. I will say that Rancy will be featured a WHOLE LOT later, though. LOL, well, hope you all enjoyed this! **

** -Kalina.**


	2. Weary Eyes

**Okay, I officially LOVE this story. Now, I know that it's only the second chapter, but I sear. This is so much fun. I love what I've got planned. And I hope you all enjoy it. So far, I've gotten three reviews (one from Kelly, one from Cena's baby doll, and one from Matt) and thanks for that! :)**

John drove along, nodding his head to the music. Hip hop and rap was definitely his favorite, but he loved music of any kind. In fact, it had crossed his mind on more than one occasion to recording a CD of his own. It didn't look like that was possible now, though. Suddenly, his cell phone buzzed and when he came to a red light, he reached into his pocket to retrieve it.

"Yo."

Quite obviously, 'yo' was John's go-to word.

"Hey, John."

"Rando!" John exclaimed, hearing his best friend, Randy Orton's voice on the other end, "Whassup, man?"

Randy held in a sigh. He loved John, definitely. But dear God, did he exasperate him!

"I was wondering if we're all still on for Saturday?"

John thought to himself. "Yup, we are. I talked to Cody today and we got the dining room rented out!"

Each year, John, Randy, and their friend, Cody Rhodes had a small Christmas party before the actual parties began. In their social class, there was always many 'holiday' parties. Nothing was ever too fun for them, but for status sake, they had to attend all of them. So, to kick off the holiday season, they had their own party.

"Ah, good," Randy replied, relieved. "Hey, what did your dad wanna talk to you about?"

John sucked in a breath. "Well...he's retiring. He wants me to take the company-"

"No way!" Randy exclaimed, totally flabbergasted.

"Yeah," John said, sheepishly.

Suddenly, the light turned green and John pushed his foot down on the accelerator. He hadn't driven in a long time, thanks to James. In fact, it felt a little strange.

"No one invited, Phil, did they?" John asked, rolling his eyes.

"Not that I know of," Randy replied.

It was no secret that John truly _could not stand_ Phil Brooks. He was known by most of his friends as CM Punk, for some reason that no could understand. What John hated about him was that he walked around talking about how 'straight edge' he was. Like it was a _huge _deal. Drugs schmugs. Alcohol shmalcohol. Big freaking deal. Just because your drug free, you don't have to go around and announce to _everyone_.

Needless to say, Punk and Cena didn't see eye to eye.

"Good," John replied.

Randy paused, "hey, John, I'm getting another call."

John grinned. "It's Stacy, isn't it?"

Randy didn't answer.

"Whipped, whipped, whipped!" John teased.

"Fuck off," Randy told him, "bye."

"Bye," John replied.

John drove a bit longer, then realized that he was on Maple Avenue. It was still in LA, but it was the more rugged, rundown part of it. He sighed. There was a lot of gangs around these parts and he had a nice car. He could only hope that he didn't get shot up.

Looking out his window to the right, he noticed a tall, blond girl sitting alone on the sidewalk, looking lost. And then, the gears in his mind began to turn...

* * *

_I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't fucking cry! _

Torrie was doing everything in her power not to cry. She wasn't going to waste her time on that bastard, Billy. No way. And honestly, it wasn't him that had upset her. It was the fact that she really and truly had nowhere to go. She didn't live (well, _lived_ now) in the best neighborhood. It wasn't that she was a pansy, because she definitely wasn't. She just wasn't in the mood for any drama at the moment.

All of a sudden, Torrie heard the sound of a vehicle. It was a blue sports car. "Hmm?" Torrie stared ahead.

The blue car pulled up beside her.

"Great," she said to herself. "Just great."

Torrie stood up, seeing the window roll down. She saw that behind the tinted glass was a very good-looking young man, who appeared to be around the same age as him. He had short, dark brown hair and deep, deep blue eyes. He was also very, very fit. She could definitely see a six-pack under that white, button-down shirt he wore.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Torrie interjected him.

"I'm not a hooker," she said.

The man's eyebrows raised. "I didn't say you were. You don't look like one, either."

Torrie sighed in relief. "Okay then...are you looking for the interstate? Because you have to take a left at the last interstate-"

"I'm not looking for the interstate, either," the young man replied.

Torrie bit her lip. "Well, if you're looking for Jonathan, he closed up shop and he lives on West Boulevard now. He said that if you need to buy more of his stuff, you gotta go there. That's where he's got it all stashed."

"Who's Jonathan?" the man asked.

Torrie shut her eyes. "Never mind. But what do you want?"

The man took a deep breath. "I'm-"

Suddenly, the dark grey sky rumbled and rain began to pour down.

"Fuck!" Torrie yelled, clapping her hand to her forehead.

"What's the matter?" the man asked.

"It's raining!"

"So?" he asked.

"And thundering. And there's lightning! And I just got evicted!" she shrieked.

The man pursed his lips. "Well, I need to talk to you. Can I give you a ride somewhere?"

Torrie sighed. "Well...," she trailed off.

"Look," he said, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not a cop. I'm not an investigator. I'm just an average guy, but I've got a legit point to ask you."

Torrie hesitated, weighing her options. It was raining, true. But, she didn't know this guy. Then again, she had nowhere else to go. What else did she have to lose?

"Okay," she replied.

The young man smiled and Torrie got into the passenger side of his car. She shut the door and put on her seatbelt.

As the young man started to drive, he asked her, "what's your name?"

Torrie thought for a moment. "Dawn Marie Psaltis. Who are you?"

The guy gave her a hard look. "You're not Dawn Marie."

Torrie furrowed her eyebrows. "And just how do you _think _you know that I'm not Dawn Marie."

"Because," the guy said, "I know her. And by the way, I'm John Cena Jr."

Torrie's eyes widened. "As in, _Cena Enterprises_?"

He nodded. "Yep. Now, why don't you tell me your name? And why you lied?"

Torrie sighed. "I'm Torrie. Dawn Marie's my stepmom."

John coughed. "Your stepmom? Isn't she around the same age as you?"

Torrie nodded. "Fucking gold digger."

"So, your dad is Al Wilson?" John asked.

"Yes," Torrie replied, "your father is John Cena Sr?"

"Yeah," he answered, "but if that's your dad, then why are you getting evicted?"

Torrie sighed. "You've asked enough questions! Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

John bit his lip. Then, he spilled the story about his father and the company to her.

Torrie hesitated. "How does this involve me?" she asked.

"Responsibility," was the only word John uttered.

"So...?"

John slammed on the breaks. Torrie's head went forward, crashing into the dashboard.

And then, everything went black.

**A bit vague, huh? I've debated left and right what the genre of this story is gonna be and finally I've reached a conclusion. I knew from the start that it would be romance (as all of my stories are), but I didn't know the secondary theme. I've decided that it's gonna be comedy. So, romantic comedy. **

** Well, I'm gonna be on Thanksgiving break all next week, which means lots of writing! Woot woot! This will probably be when WWE High gets updated. I'm sorry about that, but I've got three HUMUNGOUS projects due Friday. God, school bugs me. **

** And I'm going to go see The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn (Part 2) Saturday! Yay, I'm so excited. I know a lot of people don't, but I've ALWAYS loved Twilight. I can't wait to see Renesmee, lol. **

** Anyway, thanks and I hope you all enjoyed! Ooh, and by the way, this chapter was named for a few lyrics from Ed Sheeran's "The A Team." God, I love that song! I actually made a Punkelly MV with that song. You can see it on my Youtube channel: KalinaDestiny. :)**

** Peace, love, & Jorrie! **

** -Kalina :**


	3. Nothing More Than Apathy

**God, it feels so good to be writing this story! I'm so very attached to it already! Thanks to Tara, Kelly, Matt, Cena's baby doll, mytimeisnow, and Meaghan for the reviews! You guys rock! :D**

_So crack a bottle, let your body waddle. Don't act like a snobby model, you just hit the lotto!_

"What the hell?"

Torrie opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and saw that she was in a very, very unfamiliar room. Since the room was unfamiliar, she looked down, under the blankets of the huge white bed she had just woken up in. Luckily, she was still in her black, fitted, long-sleeved Hollister shirt and black PINK by Victoria's Secret sweat pants.

The blond girl yawned and sat up.

_Back to Andre the Giant, Mr. Elephant Tusks!_

"'Crack a Bottle?'" Torrie asked herself.

She yanked the covers off of her and placed her feet on the floor. She noticed a brown door across the room and she opened it. She had no clue where she was, but maybe she could figure it out. When she opened the door, she saw that she was in a hallway. To the left was a bathroom, to the right, a bedroom. She kept walking forward to where she heard the Eminem, Dr. Dre, and 50 Cent song.

"_So, crack a bottle, let your body waddle. Don't act like a snobby model, you just hit the lotto! Uh-oh, uh-oh, bitches hoppin' in my Tahoe, got one ridin' shotgun and no, not one of em' got clothes." _Torrie heard someone singingand stomping along to the song.

Her breath caught when she saw who it was. It was the guy she'd met earlier, John Cena. He was wearing only a pair of blue basketball shorts. He was making pancakes and what looked to be bacon. And he looked capital H-O-T _hot _doing so. Scratch that, he looked _sexy_. Torrie definitely liked her surroundings.

Torrie cleared her throat. John turned around seeing her and so he adjusted the volume on his Android so that he could hear over it. "Good morning."

She frowned. "Morning?"

He nodded. "We had a sleepover, remember?"

Her frown grew. "No...," she paused, "did you drug me?!"

John grinned and when he did, Torrie noticed a pair of _adorable_ dimples in his cheeks. As mad as she was right now..._whoa_.

"Nope," he replied casually, flipping a pancake.

"Then what the hell happened?" she asked, gripping the counter.

"Well," John said, "I was just driving along and I slammed on my breaks to miss this little squirrel who was trying to get an acorn. And you hit your head on my dashboard and you got knocked out. So...I brought you to my apartment and put you in my bed. You just now woke up."

Torrie thought for a second, remembering. "Wait a minute. There was no squirrel!"

John chuckled. "Really?" He walked forward, grabbing her wrist.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing?!"

He didn't answer her, he just dragged her to his kitchen table. "Sit," he ordered.

Torrie opened her mouth to protest, but John walked off and went back to his stove. He picked up the last of the pancakes and bacon and made two plates. Then, he carried a plate over to Torrie and sat it down. With it, he gave her a glass of orange juice.

"Eat," he instructed.

Torrie studied her food and then gave John a hard look. "You put Rohypnol in it, didn't you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Rohypnol?"

Torrie nodded. "Roofies?"

John furrowed his brows.

Torrie sighed. "The date rape drug?"

John chuckled again and took a huge bite of pancake. After he swallowed, he said, "Torrie, I don't want you. Sorry to disappoint you. Besides, if I wanted to fuck you, I wouldn't need any damn pills. Now, eat the damn food."

Torrie shrugged, cutting her pancakes.

"By the way," John said, "don't get used to me cooking for you."

Torrie stopped chewing and swallowed. "What do you mean, 'don't get used to it?'"

John basically ignored her. "This is how it's gonna work: we're gonna get engaged. I'm gonna get my dad's company and you won't be homeless anymore. Got it?"

Torrie coughed on her juice. "Excuse me? I _know _I didn't hear you say 'engaged.'"

"Yes, you did," John replied, folding his hands. "Listen, that's the whole reason I stopped to talk to you. I need to prove to my dad that I'm responsible...and to tell you the truth, it'd be aight to piss him off a little, too. And since you got evicted and won't ask your daddy for help-"

"Hold on!" Torrie said, "who said that I was gonna agree to this? And it's not that I don't want to ask my dad, it's his damn wife that bothers me."

"You're gonna do it," John retorted, his ocean blue eyes glued to her.

"And why?" Torrie asked.

"Because I said so," John retorted, "look, it's only for a short amount of time. And during this short amount of time, you wouldn't have to work. You wouldn't have to clean or cook or worry about money at _all_. I'm doing you a favor, Torrie."

She stared at him. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you. John, I'm not getting engaged to you." She laughed.

Most men would more than likely have been hurt or angered, but not John. Instead, he stood up and walked over to her. He bent down beside her chair and put his lips against her ear. "Torrie, come on. You know you wanna help me."

Torrie flinched, feeling his hot breath on her. "So, you just happened to see me on the side of the road and you decided that you wanted me to be your fiancée? And then, you somehow knock me out-"

John walked back to his seat and laughed.

Torrie rolled her eyes. "You meant to do that, didn't you?"

John just kept laughing.

She placed a hand on her hip. "You know that that's basically assault right? A federal offense. And kidnapping, too. I could press charges-"

"But you won't, because you're gonna get engaged to me, right?"

"No!" Torrie shouted.

John shrugged. "All right, then. I guess you'll just go back to your apartment. Oh, right...your sidewalk. I guess you'll just have to become a prostitute and get an STD and probably addicted to heroin and more than likely starve to death-"

"Shut up!" Torrie yelled.

John crossed his arms. "Why? You know that it's probably true."

Torrie glared at him. "None of that's something to joke about, you jerk. You know, I _can_ get a job. I may have moved out here to be a model, but I'm not with starving. And I'm not gonna become a hooker!" She stopped, breathless.

John stared at her, clapping three times, extremely slowly. "So, we're gonna get engaged. I'll take you today to get a ring-"

"Ugh!" Torrie exclaimed. She pushed her plate away from her and laid her head on the table. When she raised her head up, she saw John's face right beside her. She jumped, frightened.

"Ahh!"

John chuckled. "Come on, Torrie. I'm hot, you're hot, I think...it's hard to tell at the moment. But then again. you _were_ just on the streets, so-"

"Oh my God!" Torrie exclaimed, exasperated, "what will make you shut up?"

He grinned. "Agree to be my fiancée."

"It's fake, right?" Torrie asked.

John didn't reply.

"Well...?"

"Probably," John said, "but maybe not if I need longer. But look, you won't have to worry about _anything_. You can just leave it all to me."

Torrie sighed. As she'd said earlier, she had nothing to lose. "Well, what the hell! But I swear, if this gets too out of hand, I'm done."

John grinned. "Great!" Then he cleared his throat. "Time to change my relationship status on Facebook. Oh, by the way, I sent you a friend request..."

** Ta-da! So, go me! I wrote chapter 4 of The Forbidden Touch **_**and**_** this chapter all i one night! Aren't you people proud? **

** Ha, ha, so what do we think? John purposefully knocked Torrie out so that he could make her into his fiancée, the perfect woman, to impress his father. I thought it was funny, lol. Anyway, we'll see some Cody Rhodes and Rancy in the next chapter. Cody's character is going to be very, very different than in most stories, ha, ha. **

** Hope you enjoyed! :D**

** -Kalina **


	4. So Why Wait?

**Hey, guys! I'm back again. I'm really, really loving this story! I hope you all are, too! Ooh, by the way, if you live in America (or if you don't, ha, ha) I hope you all had a very happy Thanksgiving. I am eternally thankful for each and every one of you! I hope you devoured some turkey (unless you don't eat turkey, lol) and thought about everything you're thankful for! :D**

In John's bathroom, Torrie wiped off her face with a towel. She'd excused herself about ten minutes earlier, saying something lame about needing to use the bathroom. In reality, Torrie needed a few seconds to breathe, to think about what she'd just agreed to.

What did Torrie know about John? Absolutely nothing but the fact that he was a playboy heir to some multimillion dollar company and now he was in charge - if and only if - he impressed his father. Which, in Torrie's opinion was major shit. Not that she was anyone to judge about major shit. Actually, she was at the top of the pile. She'd read that John slept with anything female that walked, but she had a feeling that the article wasn't exactly being truthful. He didn't seem _that_...icky.

Sighing, Torrie exited the bathroom. She turned off the light and shut the door. Then, she followed the hallway back to the kitchen of John's apartment. There, she saw John sitting on the island. He was laughing and grinning at something that was apparently very funny. At this, Torrie was very confused, that is, until she reverted her eyes to her place at the table where she'd initially sat. There was a dark-haired young man sitting in _her_ seat eating _her _pancakes.

"John," she said, eyeing the boy, "who in the hell is this?"

John grinned and swung his toned legs down, his bare feet hitting the floor. He gestured toward the man. "This is Cody Rhodes. Unfortunately, he's one of my best friends."

Cody smiled and waved _Torrie's_ fork, which had a sliver of pancake on it. Because of the maple syrup-drenched pancakes, the piece flew right off the fork to the deep brown of the linoleum floor.

John sighed. "Cody, this is Torrie," then he looked back at her, "he knows our arrangement already."

Torrie ignored the situation. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "_unfortunately_?"

John nodded. "He's just about the biggest man-slut I've ever met."

Cody looked back at her.

"_Man-slut_?" Torrie asked, shaking her head at John. "_No one_ says that, John. Do you mean _man-whore_?"

John covered his ears. "Don't say that!"

Torrie shot him a confused look. "Why not?"

Cody cleared his throat. "Allow me to help. You see, John's been called a man-whore so many times that the mere mention of it causes his brain to pound."

The blond stared at him. Finally, she decided to accept this explanation and said, "well, sorry." Then she chuckled.

John glared at her, but not in an angry way.

"Anyway," Torrie said, leaning against the counter, "What brought you to the conclusion that Cody's a man-wh-" she stopped at John's facial expression, "man-_slut_?"

"What brought me to the conclusion?" John asked, "Torrie, he's one of my best friends. That, and I hear about _all_ of his sexual endeavors."

Cody snickered.

Torrie shrugged. "He _could_ be lying, you know. Believe me, shadiness runs rampant in this city." As she said this, she thought about her ex-boyfriend.

John nodded. "That _could_ be true. But I'm fairly sure I know what I'm talking about. It's not every day that a guy has three incredibly hot women falling all over him every day of his life. Well, more than three."

Torrie frowned in confusion. "What?"

John chuckled as Cody just nodded, pleased with the recognition of his womanizing demeanor. "Well-"

Suddenly, Cody's phone vibrated. He looked down at it and grinned. "Sexting," he announced.

"Speaks for itself," John told Torrie.

She shrugged. "I guess. But what did you mean by the three women?"

John laughed. "Mickie James, Eve Torres, and Layla El. They're his...er, posse of sorts."

Torrie frowned in confusion once again. "What?"

Cody laughed. "John, let me handle this, all right?"

John nodded. "Be my guest."

Torrie shifted her attention to Cody.

"You see, Torrie," Cody began, "being the rich, handsome man that I am, it's not a priority of mine to get married nor get into a serious relationship. Therefore, I have three ladies that I go with on a regular basis."

"And they're all okay with this?" Torrie asked, intrigued.

"Yep," Cody replied, "all that they care is that I'm S-A-F-A-R-T."

"Safart?" Torrie asked, thinking that it sounded a lot like a cross between safari and fart.

"Yes," Cody replied, "sexy as fuck and rich, too."

Torrie gave him a blank look.

Cody ignored her deadpan face. "But it's not serious, so feel free to dump this loser whenever. I'm always open!"

Torrie stared at Cody. Never in her life had she experienced someone quite like Cody Rhodes. She cleared her throat. "Well...thanks for the offer, Cody."

He nodded. "You're very welcome!"

Torrie sighed.

Suddenly, John pointed to the bathroom. "Go take a shower. And brush your teeth, too.

Torrie frowned. "What for?"

John replied, "because, we're going shopping. You need clothes, jewelry, and we need to do something with your hair-"

"Wait!" Torrie exclaimed, "when did I agree to this, too?"

He shrugged. "_I_ decided. Besides, if you're going to be in my social circle, you're gonna need new clothes. I called some friends to come help."

"So you're not taking me?" Torrie asked, confused.

John sighed, exasperated. "Yes, I'm taking you. I'm just bringing two of my friends."

Suddenly, Cody's phone buzzed. Torrie and John shifted their attention back to him. He stuffed the rest of the pancake into his mouth and said, "well...Mickie needs me. Gotta go!"

He shoved the chair under the table and zipped out of John's penthouse apartment without even a goodbye. Just as fast as he'd gotten there, he'd left.

Torrie glanced at John. "I'm not even gonna ask."

He grinned, his dimples (his dimples!) popping up. "Naw, I'm going, too. I just called my best friend, Randy Orton and he's bringing our other friend, Stacy Keibler."

Torrie frowned. "Are they together?"

John shook his head. "I think Randy'd like to be, he's just too much of a puss-bag to ask her out."

Torrie shook her head.

John didn't notice, as the doorbell rang. He sprinted to the adjacent living room and answered the door.

As John did this, Torrie stared at the half-eaten stack of pancakes in front of her. Cody had had his mouth all over them. She didn't think that she'd want to eat them now - nope, definitely not. If he was as playboy-ish as he and John had claimed, well, there was no telling where he'd been. Torrie wasn't much on communicable diseases.

"May I introduce to you Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler!" John announced.

Torrie looked up to see two very tall people. The guy was extremely hot (maybe not as hot as John, but still very hot). He had dark, thick brown hair, cleanly shaven, and blue eyes. He was built, but leaner than John. The girl was stunning, Torrie was positive that she'd seen her somewhere before. Her hair was blond and shoulder-length and her eyes were a striking hazel. She was smiling brightly, revealing a mouthful of straight, pearly white teeth. But her most striking feature of all was her legs. They were extremely long, the longest legs Torrie had ever seen on a woman.

"Hi!" Stacy said, approaching Torrie. Torrie was tall at 5'7, but Stacy was even taller than her at 5'11.

"Hey!" Torrie replied, standing up and shaking Stacy's hand. "I'm certain I've seen you somewhere before...," she trailed off.

Stacy grinned. "Well, I was in Maxum and FHM."

"She dated George Clooney, too!" John announced, adding his input.

The taller blond rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did. But that was a while back. We can get it over it now, John."

John laughed, Randy didn't. Torrie noticed this and took it as a definite sign that Randy liked Stacy.

_They'd be cute together_, Torrie thought to herself.

Ignoring John, Stacy went on. "I thought I'd take you to the mall first, then to some boutiques. Let's spend as much of John's money as possible. He owes me."

"What for?!" John exclaimed.

Randy chuckled then. "You owe me, too!"

"What for?!" John repeated.

Randy cleared his throat. "For getting that hooker out of your room in college. You know the dorm advisor could've had you kicked out-"

"Shut up! She wasn't a hooker!"

"Then what do you call a girl you pay to have sex with?" Randy asked.

"I didn't pay her!" John countered.

"Okay, fair enough," Randy replied, "but still. I bet you couldn't even remember her name."

"Can to!" John replied.

"Okay," Stacy butted in, "what was her name?"

John remained silent. "Uh...," he trailed off.

"Her name was Rebekah. Rebekah, John. She was a redhead, ring a bell?" Randy asked.

John shook his head. "That night, she was just some girl I didn't care anything about. I'm pretty sure I was drunk off my ass."

"You were," Randy and Stacy said in unison.

Then, Stacy turned back to Torrie. "See what you've gotten yourself into?"

Torrie grinned. "It's better than living on the street...I suppose."

Randy and Stacy burst out laughing.

Stacy patted Torrie's arm and said, "Torrie, my dear, you and I are gonna get along just fine!"

John rolled his eyes. "Guys, it's shop for Torrie day. Not make of John day."

"Okay, okay," Randy said, punching his best friend's arm. "We're just teasing, no need to PMS."

John glared at Randy. "Rando, I'm not a woman. I don't PMS. But I _can_ punch your lights out. You don't want that, do you?"

Randy shook his head. "No, not really."

Stacy glanced her Android and said, "well, it's nine o'clock. Better get to the stores. It _is _the Christmas season, after all. Considering that, we need to get a move on. They're gonna be packed."

John and Randy nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Torrie said, "let's go! But just so you guys know, I'm new to this rich person stuff. I'm gonna need help."

Stacy linked her arm through Torrie's. "That's what you got me for, Tor. Is it okay if I call you that?"

Torrie nodded. "Sure. Can I call you Stace?"

"That's what everyone else calls me," Stacy replied.

Together, the four of them left for the stores.

None of them knew of the drama that was about to unfold...

**And there you go! Don't complain 'cause I'm not updating WWE High, lol. I'm sorry, but I'm taking a break (I'm not quitting it) from it. I'm gonna update it very soon, though, so try to be patient! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Dashings destiny, XangelofosloX, XxBeautyFairytaleofJorrieXx, Legsxrko, Therealchamps, Hi14 x, my time is now, CenationGirl22, and cena's baby doll! Thanks you guys! :D**

** The chapter's name comes from "Why Wait" by Rascal Flatts. If you know me, you know I love them! :)**

** Next time: John, Torrie, Randy, and Stacy go shopping and are greeted with an unexpected girl from someone's past. Torrie and Stacy talk about John, and Torrie begins to question John's behavior. Punk and AJ are also introduced! **

** -Kalina**


	5. You Begin To Wonder Why You Came

**Has it really been this long since I've updated? Hmm...well, here's a little announcement! Okay, so I was gonna do Punk/AJ for this story, but I changed my mind. Since I've shipped AJ and Dolph since BEFORE their story line, I decided to write Zigglee instead. Don't get me wrong, I still love Punk and AJ (and AJ with a lot of other people like Kane, Daniel, Cody, and Sheamus to name a few, lol), but Zigglee's by far my favorite!**

** Oh yeah, and this chapter's from a few lyrics from "How to Save a Life" by the Fray. You'll know why once you read it...I think. :)**

* * *

"Dillards first, of course," Stacy said, pointing to the huge 'Dillard's' sign above the four heads. "Then we'll hit a few more stores before we go tot Rodeo Drive to the boutiques. I'm talking Donna Karan, Calvin Klein, Ralph Lauren, Gucci, Kate Spade, Juicy...," she trailed off.

John cleared his throat. "Stace, I'm loaded...not _drowning_ in money. Would you please calm your tits?"

Stacy scoffed, "whatever, John."

Torrie smiled. She was very excited about this shopping trip. Besides, she really, really liked Stacy.

Stacy linked her arm through Torrie's (once again) and led her into the large department store. "We'll have to go to the second level and take the escalator. That's where the women's clothes are." She looked back at John and Randy, who were trying to sneak away. "Uh-uh. John, this is your fiancée! You've got to tell her how she looks."

"That's your job," John argued.

Stacy shook her head. "Sorry, Johnny boy. Come on." She grabbed his shirt and practically dragged him into the store, with Randy laughing loudly.

The four of them climbed aboard the escalator. Randy clutched the safety rail, as he was terrified of heights. John laughed and shoved him.

"Ahh!" Randy yelled, grabbing onto Stacy.

Torrie and John laughed as Stacy rolled her eyes and grabbed onto him.

Finally, the escalator reached their floor and Randy shoved everyone out of the way to get to the floor. Stacy shook her head and stalked past him, followed quickly by Torrie.

"So, Tor," Stacy said, "I think we should start with-"

"Lingerie!" John exclaimed, grabbing Torrie's arm.

"Wait!" Torrie yelled, exasperated.

John slowed, but didn't stop. "What?"

"Do you _have_ to go with me to pick out underwear?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I do. It's not like I could let you get granny panties."

Torrie jutted her chin at John. "I wouldn't want granny panties! But I'm not wearing thongs, either."

John rolled his eyes. "I don't want you to wear thongs. They're...weird. G-strings, too. I mean, they're fine for hookers, but not for a respectable man's fiancée. You'll wear bikinis, so as to not get lines, but also so the top won't stick out of your pants."

The other three stared at him.

Torrie coughed; Stacy cleared her throat. Randy, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"Have you _worn_ women's underwear, John?" he asked, grinning widely.

John sneered at him. "No more than you, Rando."

Stacy sighed, shooting Torrie an exasperated, sympathetic glance.

In other words, _this is what you've gotten yourself into_.

* * *

After having an incredibly long debate over whether Torrie should get a red, white, or black set of lingerie, Torrie was exhausted. John had taken her to get jeans, shoes, skirts, pajamas, tops, coats, jackets, scarves, and jewelry. She'd gotten a diamond 'engagement' ring that Torrie was positive had costed more than her whole life. It was huge and beautiful and Torrie absolutely loved it. Now, there was only one thing to do (besides her hair and makeup) and that was dresses. Torrie couldn't even remember the last time she'd had a _brand new_ dress.

"It's important to not get a white one right now," Stacy explained, "it's after Labor Day-"

"So?" Torrie asked.

Stacy smiled at her. "It doesn't really matter, but in our world, where all the fake little," she lowered her voice, "bitches-"

Torrie laughed at that.

"Rule your every move, well, it's important to keep up with the trends, no matter how hideous. But I can tell you right now, I'd never, ever wear those penny loafers...," Stacy trailed off.

Torrie laughed, again. She already really loved Stacy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd met someone so sweet and genuine and outgoing. Torrie reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPhone. Not that she had any service anymore, of course, as Billy had cut it off, but she still had the phone. She was checking the time, and saw that it was almost twelve-thirty. No wonder she was getting hungry! "Who's that?" Stacy asked, pointing a long, manicured nail at the screen.

Torrie smiled. "That's me, my best friend, Maria, and her husband, Jeff." In this picture, she, Maria, and Jeff were at the beach, standing in front of the waves. All three of them were soaked after swimming for hours. Jeff and Maria were definitely her best friends and thinking about them gave her a pang in her chest. She really missed them. She decided that she'd definitely call them when she got back home...well, John's apartment.

"She's pretty," Stacy replied, "and he's pretty hot," she added, grinning.

Torrie giggled. "Yeah, they are. They're a really good match. They live in this tiny, tiny apartment together and they're artists. They can barely afford the bare minimum, but they're so happy. All they want is to be with each other."

"So they're hippies?" Stacy asked, frowning with confusion.

Torrie grinned. "Not exactly. I mean, they're artsy, but they're not connected to the earth or anything. They eat meat and they _do not_ do drugs. At all. 'Cause...," she trailed off, "don't tell anybody this, all right?"

"Sure," Stacy replied.

Torrie took a deep breath. For some crazy reason, she really trusted Stacy. "He used to have a really bad drug problem, but he went to rehab and fixed it."

Stacy smiled. "I'm glad. And I understand. My ex-boyfriend, Geoff, had a drug problem, too. Steroids." she trailed off, thinking.

Suddenly, John popped back up and shrieked, "It's dress time, ladies!"

For the umpteenth time that day, Stacy rolled her eyes at John. She saluted him and said, "yes, sir!"

Torrie and John followed Stacy to the ladies' dresses portion of the store. "Come along, sweet dears...," she trailed off, "where's Randal?"

John chuckled. "I'll give you three guesses."

"Food court?" Stacy asked.

He nodded. "Guess you only needed the one."

Stacy shook her head at John again.

So far, the next half hour, the three of them browsed the dresses. Torrie was forced to find floor length and knee length dresses; cocktail dresses, evening gowns; sundresses and slips.

Finally, she found the last one, a pretty little yellow sundress that she instantly fell in love with. She picked it up and pressed it against herself. "What do you think, Stace?"

"It's perfect, Torrie!" she gushed, "it goes great with your skin tone, hair, and eyes. And I think it'll be flattering."

"I thought I was changing my hair," Torrie said, eyes scanning the tag.

Stacy nodded. "They style, not the color. It's gorgeous, the color is. It just needs to be cut. You've got some dead ends."

Torrie knew this was true and she was actually a bit ashamed of it. She was still ashamed of being poor, even though, technically it was Billy's fault.

And her mother and father's.

But she _definitely_ didn't want to think about that right now.

"It's too big," Torrie said, sighing.

"Hmm...," Stacy said, flipping through the rack, "isn't there a smaller size?"

Torrie looked, too. "I don't see one."

"Well, never mind," Stacy said, "we can go ask the girl behind the counter. And if they don't have one, we can look online or have it taken in at the dry cleaners.'"

Torrie smiled. "Okay!"

"Hey, John!" Stacy yelled.

John looked up from his phone to see Stacy waving at him. He sighed and walked toward them. "What is it?"

"What do you think about this dress?" she asked.

He nodded. "I like it. I like it a lot. The length, too."

Torrie laughed, while Stacy just rolled her eyes playfully.

"We have to ask for a smaller size, though," Torrie explained.

John nodded. "So do it. Then, we'll meet up with Randy and eat. Poor guy's starving."

"Okay then," Stacy said, "I think we've got enough for Torrie a wardrobe. For now, at least. We can go shopping more later."

Torrie chuckled, but John didn't. He felt his wallet getting lighter and lighter.

The girl behind the counter was on the phone. She was short and had dark brown hair and a cute face.

Which was why Torrie didn't understand the horror on Stacy and John's faces as they approached the counter.

* * *

** Duh-Duh-Dun! It's pretty obvious who that girl is. But is it obvious as to why Stace and John flipped out? I don't think so! LOL, I noticed that in just about every chapter I've written, I've mentioned hookers at least once, so I shall do that in every chapter from now on! Won't that be fun? Well, thanks for reading and reviewing, y'all. See you next time! :D**


	6. Two Worlds Apart

The small brunette girl, not looking up, said, "How may I help you?" _Then_ she looked up and her smile deflated. She swallowed and blinked. "Hello, John."

John glared at her and turned around without a second glance.

Torrie ran after him. "John!" she called out, "where are you going?!"

"Food court!" he yelled back, "meet me there!" He threw his credit card at her. "Here. Go nuts."

He continued on his way and Torrie blinked, reaching down and picked it up. She did _not_ like the way that he'd just thrown the credit card at her, as if she was nothing to him.

Torrie lowered her eyelids. She should be used to this - men treating her like crap, but it still hurt. Sighing, she walked back over to where Stacy stood, waiting on her.

The small brunette girl behind the counter glanced at Stacy before looking back at Torrie. "Can I help you?"

Torrie nodded. "Do you have this in a smaller size." She slid the dress onto the counter. Finally, she got a chance to read the nameplate on the girl's shirt. It read, 'AJ.'

The girl smiled weakly at her. "Sure, I'll check the back." She took the dress and disappeared.

Once AJ was gone, Torrie glanced back at Stacy. "What was that?" she asked, quizzically.

Stacy took a deep breath. "That's AJ Lee, John's ex-_fiancée_."

Torrie was taken aback. "So, John was engaged before me?!"

Stacy nodded. "Oh, yes. He _loved_ AJ. A lot."

Torrie frowned. "Well, if he was...what happened?"

Stacy sighed, opening her mouth to reply. But she instantly closed her mouth when AJ returned.

"Here you go, size two," AJ said, setting the dress back on the counter.

Numbly, Stacy sat the rest of the dresses on the counter and AJ began to ring up their total.

The totals were going up by a lot, so much in fact, that Torrie's eyebrows raised more than once.

When AJ read off the total, Torrie just about fainted. Weakly, she handed AJ the credit card. AJ took the card, eyes scanning Torrie's hand. It was her left hand, with the ring finger sparkling with her new, shiny diamond.

She slid the card through the reader and said, "Pretty ring. You engaged?"

Torrie nodded. "Yes, I am. Thank you."

It was very strange having this conversation with John's ex-fiancée.

AJ nodded, handing the card back to Torrie. "Congratulations."

She didn't ask who Torrie was engaged to, nor did she ask Stacy. It was almost as if AJ knew. But even if she didn't, there was no way Torrie was telling her. Being engaged to John was _already_ hard enough, without having to deal with a crazy ex-girlfriend, too.

AJ handed Torrie her bags and smiled. "Have a nice day."

Torrie smiled back. "Thanks, and you, too."

Stacy took some of the bags from Torrie and cleared her throat. "Let's go find the guys, shall we?"

...

John and Randy were sitting at one of the tables beside Auntie Anne's Pretzels. Randy was chowing down on a pizza pretzel while John just glared ahead with a cup from Starbucks.

"We're back!" Stacy announced, taking the seat beside Randy.

"Hey!" he announced.

Well, Torrie _assumed_ he'd said hey. His mouth was full of food, so she wasn't too sure.

Gingerly, she sat down next to John. She sighed. "John, are you okay?"

He folded his hands and turned to look at her. "I'm just fine, Torrie. I booked you an appointment at Glister. It's at one o'clock, so I figured we could eat here and then-"

"Glister?!" Torrie exclaimed, "you mean _the _Glister?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Like I said, only the best for my fiancée."

This was truly mind-boggling for Torrie. She'd literally gone from rags to riches in less than a few minutes.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, "thank you so much, John!" She was extremely excited, as Glister was one of the best salons in LA, if not _the _best.

He cracked a smile, a small one. "You're welcome. Very welcome. What do you want to eat?"

She shrugged. "I don't care...," she trailed off, spotting the Chinese concession.

He noticed her eyeing it. "All right, come on. I could go for some Chicken Lo Mein.

Torrie was happy about this, too. She _loved_ Chinese food and she hadn't had it in a long time. When she and Billy had ordered out - and it wasn't often that they did, it always had to be pizza. Always.

Once they reached the counter, John ordered his chicken Lo Mein and Torrie ordered her shrimp fried rice and crab rangoon. John also ordered two cokes. While they were doing this, Stacy was at Steak Escape getting herself some loaded ranch fries and Randy a burger.

While they waited for their food, Torrie and John didn't talk, they just stood there and watched the man behind the counter bustle around and take other orders.

Actually, Torrie had been doing that when John grabbed her out of nowhere and scared the living hell out of her. She almost screamed, and she probably would have, had he not kissed her long and quickly.

She wasn't sure how to react. She'd never been in a fake relationship before. Was she supposed to kiss him back? Or was she supposed to just stand there and let _him_ kiss _her_. In fact, why was he kissing her in the first place?

John stopped kissing her for only a moment. "Play along," he whispered, their faces still very close together.

There was her answer.

And so she did. She kissed him back with just as much passion as he'd kissed her with. He was a good, experienced kisser. Actually, Torrie had never kissed someone quite as good as him. But then, she knew that he'd probably kissed a million women in his life...well, maybe not a million, but a sizable amount.

Someone cleared their throat. "Excuse me."

John pulled away from Torrie and looked up to see the guy behind the counter glaring at them.

"This is _not_ a street corner," he said, glaring at them, "nor is it a cheap motel room. So, I suggest you take your food and go. There's a line."

Torrie looked to see a long line of very angry-looking people behind them. This time, John slid his debit card through the scanner and grabbed the brown bag. Torrie picked up the white styrofoam cups of soda and they walked back to their table.

"I've got two questions," Torrie said, huffing.

"And they are?" John asked.

"First of all," she said, "why the hell did you just kiss me? Like, in front of a whole line of hungry people? And second of all, why does everyone assume that I'm a prostitute?!"

John laughed.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed, setting the cups on the table.

Randy and Stacy, who were at the table, both began to laugh as well.

"I see you're already in lur_ve_," Randy teased.

Torrie shook her head. "I ask again, John. What was that about?"

John finished taking their food out of the bag. "There," he pointed at a man who's back was to them at Subway. "That's Phil Brooks."

"So...?" she asked.

Stacy giggled. "That's," then, she used air quotes while saying, "John's 'worst enemy.' He probably wanted Punk to see him with a pretty girl."

Torrie nodded. "Well, that explains the hooker thing."

"What?!" Randy asked, totally oblivious to the situation.

"Long story, Ran," Torrie replied.

Randy shrugged and kept eating.

"Wait," Torrie said, opening her crab rangoon. "I thought that was Phil Brooks."

John nodded. "Yes."

"But Stacy just called him Punk."

"Yes."

"But-"

Stacy laughed. "Torrie, that's a nickname his best friend, Colt Cabana, calls him. CM Punk. As in, 'Chick Magnet Punk.'"

Torrie didn't get it, but she was tired of having to have things explained to her.

The four of them ate without another question for the rest of their lunch.

...

Torrie slid her hands underneath the water of the sink, letting the hot stream warm her hands. After eating, she and Stacy had gone to the bathroom and now Randy and John were waiting on them. Though their initial plan had been to go boutiques after they'd hit the mall, the four of them had already spent a long time at Dillard's, paired with a small stint at Zale's, where they'd gotten Torrie's ring. It was pretty obvious that not every person could deal with Stacy when she went into _Super Shopper _mode_. _Needless to say, the guys were ready to drop and they still had to go to the salon.

Stacy came out of a stall and went to the sink beside Torrie's. Besides them, there wasn't anyone else in the bathroom.

"So, what were you telling me before AJ came back?" Torrie asked.

Stacy began washing her hands and checking her appearance in the mirror, ignoring Torrie.

"Stace," Torrie said, reaching for a brown paper towel.

"Huh?" she asked, still furiously scrubbing her hands.

"You heard me the first time."

Stacy sighed. "AJ cheated on him, Torrie."

Torrie was appalled. She'd assumed since the beginning of Stacy's story that John had been in the wrong. But, she supposed that's what happened when she assumed things she was ignorant to. "Really?"

Stacy nodded. "Yep. It took John forever to get over it. Actually, I'm still not convinced he has."

Torrie felt a pang of empathy in her chest. She _definitely_ understood how he felt.

"But why would-"

"That, my dear, is not something that I can tell you," Stacy said, smiling wanly at her. "If you get the guts, you can ask John yourself. But it's not my place to tell you, I'm afraid. I would tell you if it was, that I promise."

"Hmm..." Torrie said. But she understood. Stacy, John, and Randy were all very good friends and Torrie didn't want to jump in and jeopardize that, especially since Randy and especially Stacy, had been so nice to her. "Okay."

"I noticed you kissed him," Stacy said, smiling.

Torrie nodded. "John sure seems like a chauvinistic, perverted jerk, but...," she trailed off.

"But what?" Stacy asked, grinning.

"He sure can kiss!"

**I don't know if Colt Cabana gave CM Punk his nickname. I've never claimed to be a huge CM Punk fan, lol. But, I thought it'd be cool to put Colt in here, too. I don't think there could be someone better for Punk's little entourage. **

** Thanks for all the reviews!**

** I'll update this story very soon, I promise. :)**


	7. Throwing Out the Disbelief

**Please read the author's note at the end. Thanks, guys! :D**

* * *

The months of January and December went by quickly. Christmas, New Year's, they both came and went without Torrie even batting an eye.

Unfortunately, John's dad still hadn't stepped down from his CEO position, which meant that John wasn't CEO yet, which meant Torrie was still his fake fiancée. Which, was actually proving to not be as terrible as she expected. Sure, he drove her stark crazy sometimes, what with perverted jokes, perverted movies, perverted friend, but he was always good to her...so far. Then again, she'd only known him a little over two months, which meant that she didn't necessarily know his true self just yet.

"MLK Weekend," was something that John announced on January 24, a Thursday. "Is this weekend," Torrie said, nodding, "I know."

He grinned, his dimples popping up. "It's also almost ninety degrees."

She nodded. "I know that, too."

"Which is why it's customary for my kind to go to the Hilton for the weekend. You know, just for fun."

"The Hilton?" Torrie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like, the really expensive hotel?"

He nodded. "Exactly."

Torrie grinned. "So, is it similar to the whole _White Chicks_."

John raised his eyebrows. "I sure as hell hope not. I've gotten laid during those weekends and well, I wouldn't be too happy to find out that those blond chicks were guys."

Torrie laughed. "No, I meant the events and stuff, silly. Like I said, though, man-whore!"

He glared at her. "Language, Torrie Anne. And yeah, that's the gist of it. There's always a big dinner Friday night. Pool stuff Saturday, a charity auction Saturday night, brunch on Sunday, a dance Sunday night, and then a send-off breakfast on Monday morning. Then it's done."

"Hmm," Torrie replied, "I, as your fake wife can definitely handle it. Oh, will Randy and Stacy be there?"

John nodded his head. "Sure will. Cody, too. And Layla, Mickie, and Eve."

Torrie's eyes grew wide. She'd yet to meet Cody's posse, due to the fact that Cody didn't want her to. He said that they'd be jealous of her, but Torrie was skeptical about that.

"You'll get to meet the infamous CM Punk, too," John said, rolling his eyes, "and some of my other friends. Ted Dibiase, Adam Copeland, Christian Reso, Chris Jericho, Paul Levesque, Shawn Michaels, Evan Bourne, and all of their girlfriends."

"They snobs?" Torrie asked.

John shook his head. "Some of them are even in the same boat as you."

Torrie frowned. "So, you're not the first of your friends to have paid a girl on the street to be your fake girlfriend?"

"Ah, ah, ah," John interjected, "_fiancée. _You must remember this, Torrie. And that's not what I mean. What I meant was that they weren't in the A-list until they met the guys."

"Huh," Torrie replied, thinking, "this'll be fun. Wait...will AJ be there?"

John sighed and looked down at his feet. "More than likely, Torrie. Look, I'm sorry about her, but-"

She grinned at him. "Let's make her jealous."

* * *

"Mr. Cena! Welcome back!"

"Hey, Tara! What's up? Glad to see that you're still the coordinator of this shindig."

Only minutes before, the two of them had arrived at the Hilton and it hadn't taken the coordinator to find the two of them.

"So, who's this?" she asked, eyeing Torrie.

"This is Torrie Wilson, she's my fiancée," John said. Torrie hid a grin at John's subliminal pride. No doubt he was very happy to have her on his arm.

Tara's face lit up. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for the two of you!"

Torrie blushed. She felt a little bad for leading all of these people on. She could tell that Tara was truly happy for them and she just felt...dishonest. "Thanks," she replied.

Tara began to type on her computer. "So, do you still want the room across from Mr. Orton and Miss Keibler?"

"Yeah," John replied, "it's still King, right?" He gave Torrie a squeeze and a sexy smile.

"Yes," she replied, grinning at them, "so tell me, did Randy and Stacy ever get together?"

John shook his head. "Not yet, Tar. I'm not sure if they ever will."

Tara chuckled. "Odd that they share a room. It's got two beds, but still...Well, it's not my job to pry, is it?"

John chuckled. "So, I shouldn't ask, but has...has April gotten here yet?"

"AJ?" Tara asked, giving John a quizzical look.

John swallowed. "Yeah, AJ."

She shook her head. "Nope, she hasn't. But I'll be sure to put Miss Lee on a separate floor than you and Torrie." She gave Torrie a small smile and said, "Miss Wilson, I must say, you're much more beautiful than Miss Lee wishes she could be."

Torrie chuckled. "Well, thanks, Tara."

Tara typed a few more things into her computer before saying, "you're all checked in, here's your-"

"Fuck!" John exclaimed, grabbing Torrie's face

"What is it?" Torrie hissed, squirming.

"There's AJ."

Torrie knew what to do. She clasped John's face in her hands and gave him a long, graphic, lingering kiss. To be truthful, kissing unexpectedly was exhausting and this was only the second time. But since CM Punk and AJ Lee were in the same hotel as John, well, it seemed like it would be happening a lot.

Finally he pulled away, but with her face still in his hands, he pecked her lips twice more, which to be honest, only enhanced the first kiss. Not only did they show that they 'couldn't keep their hands off of each other,' but that they were also 'madly in love.'

Torrie looked to see John's ex with a blond man. AJ was glaring in their general direction as the man with her combed his soaking wet hair.

Tara cleared her throat. "Here's your key."

Torrie blushed, but John only said, "thanks," and took Torrie's hand.

The blond looked back to see AJ approaching the desk with a death glare shot right at her.

This could _not_ be good...

* * *

"A King-sized bed?!" Torrie exclaimed, "is it so hard to get two twins?!"

"First of all," John reasoned, "John Cena _don't_ sleep in twin beds. He has to have room to sprawl out. Second of all, I've slept in this room _for years_. And lastly and most importantly, Torrie we're engaged, in case you forgot." He took her left hand and pointed at the diamond on it.

Torrie snatched her hand away. "I didn't forget."

"Engaged people don't sleep in different beds. It ain't the fifties anymore, girl," he said seriously.

"Maybe I'm old-fashioned," she protested, "I've told you about my beliefs."

John grinned. "Yeah, I know. But this is all for show. It ain't like I'm gonna try to fuck you in your sleep."

"Ugh!" Torrie exclaimed, "it's the principle, John!"

"Principle, sprinciple," he said, "look, forget it. But I did forget to tell you, you're gonna have to dress up tonight. I suggest you start looking."

"Is Stacy here yet?" Torrie asked.

"I don't know!" John exclaimed, "call her. That is, if you need help."

"Yeah, I do," she said, pulling the phone John had bought her out of the pocket of her shorts, "I've never been to one of these things, I don't know how to dress."

He chuckled, sitting down. Thank God all he had to wear was a suit and tie.

"Hey, Stace. You here yet? Almost? Well, when you get here and settled, could you come over and help me find a dress to wear tonight?" Torrie sighed with relief, "thank you _so_ much, girl! I seriously don't know what I'd do without you. Okay, bye." She slid the phone back into her pocket.

"Well?" John asked.

Torrie grinned. "Stacy said she'd be over once she gets here and unpacked. I thank you for picking two decent friends. I don't know what I'd do without Stacy."

John grinned softly at her. "Me, neither. And Randy'd literally lose his head."

The blond laughed. "I think he would. I mean, he can barely walk right by himself. Remember the escalator?"

John nodded and chuckled. "Yeah...boy, that was a fun day, huh?" He laid back onto the bed, folding his hands neatly under his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes and leant toward the ceiling.

She smiled sadly, knowing that seeing AJ had hurt him. He tried to hide it, but Torrie knew better. She tiptoed over to the other side of the bed and laid down, too. The bed was big enough for the both of them to sleep without touching. John didn't seem to realize that she was in the bed, too.

Torrie inched toward him until she was close enough to whisper so that he could hear. "You ready to talk about AJ?" she asked.

John didn't answer.

"John? You didn't answer me," Torrie complained.

Glaring, he turned away from her so that now Torrie was looking at his back. her eyes scanned him. "Nice ass," she commented, hoping to make him laugh.

He chuckled. "Thanks."

"It's kinda big, though. I mean, I didn't know guys' asses could be big. Is that some kind of defect or something? 'Cause I don't get it-"

"Okay, Torrie, I get it. You wanna talk about AJ."

She grinned. "How'd you get that from an ass talk?"

"'Cause she is one," he said, grinning.

Torrie shook her head. "Face me," she ordered.

Sighing, John turned onto his side so that his blue eyes locked with Torrie's green ones. "Yes?"

"Who'd she cheat on you with?" Torrie asked, getting straight to the point.

John sighed again. "CM Punk."

"Sighing that much can't be good for you. Punk, huh? No wonder you hate his guts." Torrie said.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, that's the biggest chunk of it. He got on my nerves before that, but that was kind of the icing on the shit cake. She fucked a guy I don't like."

"_Why_?" Torrie asked, "I mean, I haven't known you long and you can really piss me off sometimes, but...," she trailed off.

"But?"

"If we were together, I wouldn't cheat on you. Cheating's wrong, most importantly, but the way you talked, you really loved her. And if she didn't want you anymore, she should've said so. She shouldn't have slept with someone else. 'Specially since...," she stopped.

"What?" John asked.

She tapped his shoulder. "Don't let this go to your head, Johnny. But you're _way _more attractive than him."

He chuckled. "So are you."

"Thanks," she replied, "who was that guy AJ's with now?"

"That's Dolph Ziggler," he replied.

"Dolph Ziggler? What kind of name is that?" she asked, giggling.

"Well, he wants to be an actor, you see. He thinks a special name will get him there."

Torrie laughed. "Well, that's nice, I guess. He and AJ make a good pair. She kinda looks like a hooker he hired. You know, the whole _Pretty Woman _thing...well, besides the fact that she's no Julia Roberts." Suddenly, her tone softened. "AJ's an idiot."

John grinned softly at her and he leaned closer to her. Torrie's smile faltered a little and she leaned in, as well. Softly, softly, softly their lips brushed by one another.

_ Knock, knock! _

The both jumped and sat up from their bed.

"It's me!" Stacy Keibler called from the other side of the door.

Pushing her hair behind her ears, she leaped off of the bed and ran to let the leggy blond in.

"Torrie!" she exclaimed, coming into the hotel room. Instantly, she noticed John and Torrie's odd behavior, but chose not to say anything.

John swung his legs off the bed. "I'm gonna go see Rando. He in y'all's room, Stace?"

She nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Once she heard the door shut, she fixed a knowing gaze on Torrie. "What happened?"

Torrie looked down at her hands that were folded neatly in her lap. "Nothing."

Stacy made a face. "It didn't look like 'nothing.'"

Torrie took a deep breath and laid down on the carpet, feeling tears prick to her eyes. "What the fuck?! What the fuck?! What the fuck?!" she exclaimed. She was vey unsure of why she was crying. It could be a number of things, actually. She and John's talk about AJ, John, AJ, John, AJ, PMS, John, CM Punk, AJ, AJ, Torrie herself, AJ, she and John's kiss, or maybe...John? Actually, she was pretty certain it was John and the fact that he was confusing her.

Stacy crawled over to where Torrie's head was and asked, "what's the matter?"

Torrie swiped at the tears steaming down her face. "John and I kissed!"

* * *

"Sup, Rando? Where's the Coors Lite? In the fridge? Great. I'll get you one," John came stumbling into Randy and Stacy's room rambling like a two year old.

"Whoa, Johnny!" Randy exclaimed, "what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing at all!" he replied, popping the top off the bottle and downing just about the whole thing in a matter of seconds.

Randy approached his best friend and snatched the bottle away.

"Hey!"

"No getting drunk until _after_ dinner," Randy reminded him.

John snorted. "Tell that to gold diggers on the top floor, not me. I can drink whatever the hell I want whenever the fuck I want. I'm an adult, Randy."

"Now, now," Randy said, "there's no need to snap at me. I'm your best friend, remember? _I'm_ only trying to help. I don't know what you're doing and I don't know what's wrong, but I'll bet you'd feel better if you told me."

John snorted again. "Since when did you become all touchy-feely."

"I watch my Dr. Phil," Randy replied.

John chuckled and then gathered his best friend in a hug. "Glad to see you've finally come to terms with your sexuality, Randy. I'm proud of you. Wait...this ain't turning you on, is it?"

Randy sighed, pushing John off of him. "Cut the crap, John. What happened? You see AJ and Ziggler? Punk?"

"Yeah, I saw April Jeanette and Dolphin Ziggy-Pants. But I ain't seen Punk yet, thankfully." Even after they'd been broken up for a long time, John still couldn't say AJ. It was something he'd always called her when they were together.

"Did something else happen?" Randy asked.

John shrugged. "I spilled my guts about AJ to Torrie 'cause she's nosy and pushy. Damn, why the hell did I think gettin' engaged to her was a good idea? Why didn't you talk me out of it, Rando?"

Randy sighed again, rolling his eyes. "John, all of this happened before I could know anything about it. Maybe you should keep me in the know more often, huh?"

"Nah," John replied, "you're nosy as hell, too."

"So what happened next?" Randy asked.

"Then...I don't know...she said AJ was an idiot...and we kissed, aight?!" John closed his eyes, running his hands down his face.

Randy sat down on the bed. "Quit lying, John. Why can't you tell me what _really _happened?"

* * *

**A/N:** **Duh-duh-duh-dun! :D I wanted to do that since I saw Melvin the Superhero Guy (one of Jeff Dunham's puppets) do it. But anyway...I think this is one of the longest chapters on this story I've written. I'm quite proud. Jorrie kiss! Zigglee stuff! Rancy (sort of) stuff! YAY! Oh yeah! And I watched **_**Legendary**_**. It's John Cena's best movie and he's one hot thing in it. If you love him WATCH IT NOW!**

** So, here's a quick message about WWE High. I'm taking a break from it. I AM NOT LEAVING IT NOR ABANDONING IT (sorry, that means the same thing O_O). It exhausts me and I don't have time for it, what with all of the MV requests I have, all of my school projects, and writing this and two co-writes. I WILL finish that fic, but it may be a little while. Please be patient!**

** Please check out my co-write with my good friend, Amy (litahardy21). It's a great story with a John/Torrie/Jeff/Maria & Rancy story line. **

** Also, Legsxrko, I hope you noticed that you were in this chapter. I thought that might make up for not updating WWE High (put that shoe down, dear). I love you so much, sweetie! Until next time! -Kalina**


	8. And I've Give My Heart as An Offering

**The chapter's named for my favorite song at the moment by my favorite band at the moment: "Three Cheers for Five Years" or "Three for Five" by Mayday Parade (also my favorite band). I LOVE that song...and that band! And BTW, I made up ALL of these dress-makers. I don't know a damn thing about fashion. Especially not high fashion. Fun fact! AJ's middle name is Jeanette, which is my mommy's name! Okay...enough of that. :D**

"Randy, for once, could you _not _be extremely dim?" John asked, exhaustedly.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Dude, there's no reason to be rude. I'm just trying to help."

John sighed. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, man. But seriously, Torrie and I _did _kiss."

Randy's expression did not change. "Did you like it?"

John's eyes rolled to the ceiling. "You're not gonna ask why or how?"

Randy shrugged. "No. That's not what's really important, at least, I don't think so. What's important is whether you liked it or not."

John shook his head, ignoring Randy. "I don't know why it happened." He put his face in his hands and groaned. "It shouldn't have...Ugh!"

Randy didn't reply, seeing that John wasn't done talking.

Hands still clamped firmly to his face, John said, "She said A-April was an idiot for cheating on me."

Randy nodded. "She was."

John peeked through his hands to see Randy smirking at him. "You wouldn't cheat on me, would you Randy?"

Randy snorted. He sat down beside John on the carpeted floor. He put his arm around him and replied in a high pitch, "No, Johnny! I would never leave your side!"

John laughed and shoved Randy off of him. "Get off me, man. I'm glad you've decided to take the alternate lifestyle, but listen, it ain't for me."

Randy stood up and rolled his eyes. "So, back to the task at hand. Was Torrie a good kisser?"

...

"Come on, Torrie! It can't be that bad!" Stacy tried to calm Torrie down.

But it wasn't working. Torrie just kept crying and crying and blubbering and blubbering. "I knew this would happen! I knew it! I can't even...Fuck!"

Stacy sighed, knowing what she had to do. She stood up and smacked Torrie on the back, hard.

"Ouch!" Torrie cried, jumping up and rubbing the sore spot where Stacy had slapped her. "What the hell was that for?"

Stacy smiled, pushing a piece of hair behind her. "Your bitch crying was getting on my nerves, dear. Now, come on. We must find you a dress. Don't cry over John Cena. I've seen many a woman do that and it never ends well. I _will_ _not_ let that happen to you, Torrie Anne Wilson."

Torrie sniffed, wiping at her eyes. "Okay, sure. I won't let John bother me, then. I've brought a red dress, a blue one, a green one, and a black one."

"The red one's floor-length, isn't it?" Stacy asked, trying to remember if she'd been with Torrie when she'd bought it.

"Yes," Torrie replied, "it is. It's the one from Marchell. The custom-made one."

Stacy clapped her hands. "You look gorgeous in that one! And I'll wear my black one from Torrianos. We'll coordinate!"

Torrie smiled.

_ How in the __**hell**_did _I ever survive a day of my life without Stacy Ann-Marie Keibler? God only knows! _

...

Kiss seemingly forgotten, John, Torrie, Randy, and Stacy all went into the dining area together for their elegant seven course meal. Torrie was nervous, mostly because the closest thing she'd ever been to fine dining was Colton's Steakhouse. She didn't know a thing about what correct forks or knives or bowls to use or how to drink what. Luckily, she recalled from _Pretty Woman_ that you had to work your way in. Plus, she had a John, a Stacy, and a Randy for backup. Most paid fiancées didn't have that luxury.

Torrie and John were seated across from Randy and Stacy, luckily, and Torrie was also seated next to a pretty blond girl named Tiffany Terrell. Tiffany was the girlfriend of one of John's friends, Christian Reso.

"I hear you're engaged to John Cena," Tiffany said with a smile.

Torrie nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I am."

Tiffany grinned. "Well, is it as bad as I've heard?"

"Huh?" Torrie asked, looking for Stacy to help. Unfortunately for her, Stacy was talking to another blond woman and wasn't paying attention to her.

Tiffany giggled, patting Torrie's arm. "Don't worry about that, Torrie. It's just what AJ's been telling everybody. But everyone knows _she_ cheated on _him_ so I don't know what the big deal is."

"Is she trying to get the slack off of her?" Torrie asked, puzzled.

Tiffany shrugged. "I guess so. I don't understand her reasoning somehow."

For a few moments, it was silent. Tiffany had turned her attention back to Christian, Randy and Stacy were laughing, their heads bent together, and John was talking to Chris Jericho and his wife, Trish. Suddenly, it occurred to Torrie that the only waiters she'd seen had only brought them water. They hadn't asked for drink orders or for their other orders.

"Hey Tiffany," Torrie said, patting her shoulder.

Tiffany turned back to her. "Yes?"

"How come we haven't gotten our food yet?" she asked her.

Tiffany smiled. "Well, that's because not everyone's here yet."

Torrie frowned. "Really?"

The other blond nodded. "Dolph and AJ aren't here yet, Cody Rhodes and his 'posse' aren't here yet, and Punk and AJ's former best friend aren't here, either."

Torrie nodded. That upset her because she was still extremely interested in meeting Mickie, Eve, and Layla. "AJ's _former_ best friend?"

Tiffany nodded. "Has John not told you about her?"

Torrie shook her head no. "John...he doesn't like to talk about AJ. Like, at all."

"Oh," Tiffany replied, "well, I'm talking about Kaitlyn Bonin. She's dating Punk now, but she used to date Dolph."

Torrie's eyebrows raised. "So basically, they just switched?"

Tiffany laughed. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. I bet John didn't tell you how Dolph got rich."

Torrie laughed and shrugged. "Of course not!"

"See, Dolph was married once to Vickie Guerrero, this total cougar. Kaitlyn was her apprentice at her company and she and Dolph had an affair. When Vickie found out, she filed for divorce, but Dolph hadn't signed a pre-nup, which is something you do when you're in this crowd...well, unless the person you're marrying is rich, too...but that's beside the point," Tiffany laughed and Torrie quickly joined in. "So, anyway, once they were divorced, Dolph got a few million, of course. But by this time, John and AJ were still together. Dolph and Vickie weren't very nice to AJ and I'm guessing it's because Kaitlyn was her best friend, which is part of why she and AJ aren't friends anymore."

Torrie shook her head. "I can't believe he never told me any of this."

Tiffany shrugged. "I'm sure you know AJ really screwed with John's psyche. We've all been worried about him. By the time the divorce was final, the AJ and Punk thing was out and she and John weren't engaged anymore. And also, AJ was done with Punk - and wanted Dolph, but he was with Kaitlyn. So, AJ just swooped in and took him. I suppose that's how Punk and Kaitlyn got together."

"Mmm...," Torrie trailed off, seeing CM Punk and a short girl with skunk hair come into the room, "I'm guessing that's her?"

Tiffany nodded. "Yep, that's her."

Luckily for them, they sat very far away from them. Torrie watched John's expression change. First, he was laughing out loud about how Trish had called Chris a sexy beast at their wedding and suddenly, his jaw was tightening and his eyes were growing angry. Impulsively, she put a hand on his arm. "It's all right," she said, attempting to soothe him. The tenseness in his arms eased up and he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I know."

But no sooner had he calmed down, did Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee come in. And of course, they sat down right beside Randy and Stacy, who sat across from John and Torrie.

"Hey, John!" Dolph announced, grinning snidely at John.

John's jaw tightened even more. "Dolph," he nodded.

The small brunette beside him gave John a sickly sweet smile. "Hey, John! How've you been?"

Torrie could see, not only anger, but also sadness in John's blue eyes. He did not reply. She wasn't sure what to do. Exchanging glances with Stacy and Tiffany, she placed a hand on John's arm and whispered, "don't let them get to you, John."

"Right," he grunted.

"Leave it, Dolph."

Torrie looked up, hearing Randy defend John. After all, John was Randy's best friend. There was no way he was going to let Dolph and AJ screw with him.

The two of them ignored Randy. "So, John," AJ said, grinning at him, "I see you got a new toy."

"Looks expensive," Dolph added, "how much was it? A couple grand?"

Torrie gave Dolph and AJ a searing glance. "Are you talking about _me_?"

Dolph shrugged. "Maybe."

"Yes," AJ replied.

Torrie glared at them. "I am _not_ John's toy, first of all. I'm his _fiancée_," for support to her point, she held her hand out to AJ and showed her the ring.

AJ shrugged. "I was once, too."

Tiffany grinned. "Wow, Torrie. Your diamond is _much_ bigger than the one John gave AJ!"

AJ glared at Tiffany. "Cut it, Tif."

"And I treat him _way_ better than you ever did. This, showing up to just torture him - it's childish. Look, you've moved on, he's moved on. There's no point in this, anymore. Let him be _happy_."

AJ only laughed. "Sure, whatever, Terri."

"It's _Torrie_."

"Again, whatever. Listen, I don't know what trash can John found you in, but you just need to crawl back into it, streetwalker. No _one_ wants you here, not even John, so-"

"AJ. Shut. Up."

Torrie's attention snapped back to John. To her surprise, the three words uttered had come from him. In the short time she'd known him, he'd _never_ said AJ's name and she was shocked to say the least.

AJ shot him an evil look. "Well-"

"Babe, let's just go," Dolph instructed her, pulling her towards the other side of the table. Reluctantly, AJ agreed and allowed her boyfriend to lead her away.

"By the way!" Torrie called, "I _am not_ a hooker!"

John gave Torrie a small smile and laced his fingers through hers, which undoubtedly sent a wave of shivers down her spine.

...

"Perfect, Torrie! Just perfect!"

Torrie giggled, unclasping her necklace and laying it on the dresser.

Later on that night, John and Torrie were both back in their hotel room. After the Dolph and AJ fiasco, the evening had gone off without a hitch. Torrie had even remembered which silverware to use at what time.

"When Tiffany told her that your rock was bigger than hers...," he trailed off, still laughing and clutching his stomach.

"Tiffany's nice," Torrie added, "and very helpful to our situation!"

He nodded. "Yep, Christian knows how to pick 'em. Oh, and when Jericho told Punk that he was gonna have trouble findin' somethin' new to pierce...I thought I was gonna die."

Torrie laughed. "You know, I always thought that these dinners were supposed to be sophisticated and uptight."

"They are," he replied.

Torrie shook her head. "Well...Okay."

"What'd you think of Cody's girls?"

Torrie burst out laughing. "It was the damnedest thing I've ever seen! I mean, Eve and Mickie just hung all over him while Layla bragged about all of his accomplishments to anyone who looked at her. I mean, don't they get that the other girls are with him, too?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they do. It ain't right, but that's how it is. I don't get it, and I assume you don't, either."

Torrie smiled softly, sitting on the bed next to John. "I don't know why you'd be with a man you knew was cheating on you."

He gave her a puzzled look. "What you talkin' about, girl?"

She shrugged. "When Mom found out Dad was cheating on her, she left him. Once I found out Billy was cheating on me, I wanted to leave him."

"So why didn't ya?"

She shrugged, feeling tears prick to her eyes. She'd never really discussed the full truth of this to anyone. Oddly enough, she trusted John, especially after he'd trusted her with his precious AJ stuff. "I couldn't leave him 'cause I had nowhere else to go. Dawn Marie hates me, so she won't let me near my dad. He's basically her bitch. I can't go back to Idaho, my mom hates me. My brothers all hate me. Maria and Jeff can barely afford their own little bitty apartment...and besides, I didn't know anyone else. But once Billy found out about it, he...," she trailed off.

"He what?"

"Nothing," Torrie said, wiping at her eyes.

John decided not to pry. "Okay...well, how come your mom and your brothers hate you?"

Torrie sniffed, putting her face in her hands. "They blame me."

"For what?"

Torrie bit back a sob. She'd never discussed this with _anyone_ before. Could she really trust John? She decided to take the chance. "I knew about Dad and Dawn. He...he made me promise not to tell anyone. And when Mom found out, Dawn Marie told her that I knew. She won't even look at me. My brothers won't speak to me. In fact, my youngest brother, Matt, told me that it was all my fault.

"I moved out here with Dad and Dawn so that I wouldn't have to face Mom, Travis, Tim, and Matt anymore. But that didn't work out, either. Dawn more or less kicked me out...you know, with her business and all. She wanted me to work for her, said that everyone would pay more for a young girl like me. But I didn't want to do that. I met Billy and I didn't love him. I liked him all right, so I moved in with him. All to get away from my Dad and Dawn Marie."

Dawn Marie Psaltis-Wilson was the most sought after madame in all of Los Angeles. Her escort service was high prolific and very exclusive. John had never been a customer, but many men in his social circle had.

"So, let me get this straight," John said, "your dad made you promise to keep him and Dawn a secret and so you moved out here with them. Then, Dawn Marie started the escort service and wanted you to work for her? And since you didn't, she and your dad kicked you out?"

Torrie nodded sadly.

"That's...that's just fucked up," John said, shaking his head. Without thinking, he gathered Torrie into a big hug and embraced her for a long time. She melted into him quickly, enjoying the feel of his arms around her and she felt comforted. He breathed in her scent and moved her hair to one side of her face. An odd sensation came over one of his finger as he ran one down his neck. He looked down and saw a long line of pink scar tissue and the missing piece began to come clear.

"So, Billy started beatin' you up to keep you in line?" he asked solemnly.

Instantly, Torrie burst into tears, but nodded into his neck.

John sighed. "Well, Torrie, you're free of him now. You're free from your dad, Dawn Marie, _and _Billy. I'm free from AJ, Dolph, and Punk. We've got _no _reason to be afraid anymore. And I've got you to thank for that."

She looked up at him and smiled.

In his eyes, she saw her future.

**O_O I updated two stories in one day! OMG! And dang, this is pretty darned long! I'm quite proud of myself, lol. Anyway, I'm sorry if some of y'all are angry about AJ being a bitch. I myself adore AJ and Dolph, too, especially together. I just needed a bitch and AJ fit the profile. Thanks for all of the positive feedback, everyone. It makes me want to update faster, so keep it coming! Heehee! **

** See you soon! **

** -Kalina :)**


End file.
